Sundrop Flower
The Sundrop Flower is a magical yellow flower that first appeared in the animated film, Tangled and makes a reprise in Tangled: The Series. Background This flower has the ability to heal and supply youth to people of Corona, with this having a major link to Rapunzel's hair and the black rocks in the television series. A long time ago, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this single drop of sun grew the golden flower. It had the ability to heal any sickness or injuries, even mortal wounds, as demonstrated by Rapunzel, delay aging, as demonstrated by Gothel, though that ability requires constant use of the power. One day, Mother Gothel discovered the flower and chose to hoard its healing power for herself. She used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song. It appears that when the song is sung, the flower releases pollen which is breathed in. Even though Mother Gothel had hidden the flower, other people knew of its existence, suggesting that this flower was not the first of its kind. The golden flower has been considered as the most powerful object in "the Seven Kingdoms" according to Corona's history. In the years after the flower was picked, the spot where the flower grows became a sacred and forbidden site, with a small pedestal in its place and large, indestructible thorn-like rocks surrounding it. Like the flower before them, these rocks have magical properties, as demonstrated when Rapunzel touches one of them and resulted in her previously long, magical golden locks to regrow, and in this case, inheriting the rocks' indestructibility. According to an old scroll, the rocks appeared to be formed from drops of moonlight, similar to the drop of sunlight that created the flower. More importantly, the rocks and the flower are connected together, but for what purpose remains unknown for now. History In the years after, the spot where the flower grew became a sacred and forbidden site, with a small pedestal in its place and large, indestructible thorn-like rocks surrounding it. Like the flower before them, these rocks have magical properties, as demonstrated when Rapunzel touches one of them and resulted in her previously long, magical golden locks to regrow, and in this case inheriting the rocks' indestructibility. In "The Quest for Varian", according to an old scroll the rocks appeared to be formed from drops of moonlight. More importantly, the rocks and the flower are connected together, but for what purpose remains unknown for now. In The Alchemist Returns, it is revealed that the flower still existed but was faded, and it had been kept locked away in Corona Castle's heavily-guarded vault, by orders of King Frederic. Varian, an alchemist looking to use the flower's legendary properties for his own agenda, manipulated Rapunzel into breaking into the flower's chamber. After stealing it, he used one of the flower's petals for an experiment, and discovered that its magic had long dissipated. In anger, he crushed what remained of the flower into powder. In Secret of the Sun Drop, after Varian abducts Queen Arianna, King Frederic confesses to Princess Rapunzel that on the night of her birth, he was warned by Quirin that removing the flower from its resting place would reap unimaginable consequences and awake an ancient darkness, resulting in the growth of the Black Rocks. Appearances Season One * The Quest for Varian (debut; picture on scroll) * The Alchemist Returns (actual debut; withered & destroyed) Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona (picture) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (picture) * Lost and Found (picture) About the Sundrop Flower Twenty-Five Years Ago * "If we can go out and find the Sundrop, we may-" * "The Sundrop is a myth, Sister!!" * "It's real, Hector, and its power could neutralize the Moonstone!!" * "Sundrop or not, I'll end you." Season One * "This where they found the miracle flower that saved your mom." * "Rapunzel, the flower!" * "The ''flower? The one that healed my mom and gave me my hair? But, my dad said it was long gone." * "Your dad wouldn't just throw away something that could wield that kind of power. A single petal from that flower could solve all our problems." * "He was asking about the Sundrop Flower, which the King has been hiding in the vault ever since he used it on the Queen." * "''The ''Sundrop Flower?" * "We need to open the vault and get the Sundrop Flower!!" * "I heard the Sundrop Flower was destroyed." * "The Flower." * "But what if one petal's not enough to harvest what I need?" * "It's just sitting here rotting, anyway!!" * "It's like it no longer holds the Sundrop's power!!" * "The Sundrop isn't the Flower, anymore. It's Rapunzel." * "I sought out the miracle of the Sundrop Flower. Earlier that night, I was warned...warned that taking the Sundrop would reap unimaginable consequences." Season Two * "It's the healing incantation for the Sundrop. This must be where it came from!" * "Another Sundrop incantation?" * "No, not the Sundrop." * "The Sundrop's power was to heal." * "Millennium ago, the Sundrop and Moonstone fell to Earth." * "One must unite the Sundrop and Moonstone to summon the ultimate power." * "I've waited millennia in this monkey to meet the Sundrop." * "After many years of searching, I found the Sundrop." * "Well, I'm certain bringing the Sundrop to the Moonstone will neutralize its threat." * "It must sense that the Sundrop is close." * "She can't. She's the Sundrop." * "You don't know that she is." * "Only the Sundrop can access the Moonstone's great power." * ''"Let her in!! She's the Sundrop!!" Season Three * " Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Article stubs